gleetheunitardsfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
I Kissed a Girl (episode)
For a song with the same title, please see I Kissed a Girl (song). '' ' I Kissed a Girl''' is the fourth episode to the the first season of Glee: The Unitards. Summary When Poppy's dog eats her homework, she begins to stress. Laura experiments at being a lesbian and threatens June and Justine into not telling anyone. Meanwhile, two more auditions are held for the Unitards. Teddy thinks she has no friends, but Shelby brings her confidence back up, only to be brought back down again. The lover to June is revealed to be Tommy. Andy can't take in the fact that the two of them are dating. Amanda expresses her friendship with Rex strongly, thanking him for all the goodness he's brought her. Script Link Click here to read the full script. Songs *'Let It Be 'by The Beatles. Sung by Spider Reed. *'Build Me Up, Buttercup 'by The Foundations. Sung by Tommy Barlow and Junette Harris. *'I Kissed a Girl 'by Katy Perry. Sung by Laura Tomlinson, Justine Callaway and Junette Harris. *'Nothin' On You 'by Bruno Mars ft. B.O.B. Sung by Andy Jones and Simon Click with The Unitards. *'One Way or Another 'by Blondie. ''Sung by Teddy Mapp. *'The Only Exception by Paramore. Sung by Amanda Evans. Main Cast Present *Lindsay Pearce as Harmony Harpse *Josh Hutcherson as Jason Hill *Jordin Sparks as Poppy Hill *Dakota Fanning as Liz Peep *Alex Pettyfer as Mark "Terri" LaTerri *Robbie Amell as Freddie Weathers *Emily Didonato as Justine Callaway *Reina Hein as Teddy Mapp *Cameron Mitchell as Andy Jones *Bonnie Wright as Junette Harris *Molly O'ConnelMolly O'Connel as Amanda Evans *Rita Ora as Laura Tomlinson *James Maslow as Tommy Barlow *Logan Lerman as Rex Espley-Wilkes Absent *Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James Guest Cast Special Guest Star: *Idina Menzel as Shelby Corcoran Guest Starring: *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *Samuel Larsen as Spider Percy Reed *Dan Benson as Simon Click *Rachel Bilson as Violette Indigo Trivia *The story of Laura experimenting at being a lesbian was supposed to be carried on further in later episodes, but Gleekfan101 revealed that somewhere along the lines, the storyline seemed to have disappeared. In other words, so many things were going on with other characters in other episodes, that the storyline wasn't considered for the other episodes. Although, in the future episodes of Season One, it was continued. *'''Animal by'' Neon Trees'' was originally meant to be used in this episode but was cut due to Gleekfan101's lack of writing time. It was to be sung by Jason Hill, Simon Click, Rex Espley-Wilkes and Tommy Barlow. It may be used in a future episode however. *This is the first episode to not include a voiceover from a character. The first three episodes (In The Beginning, Smooth Criminal, and Preparation Begins), all included at least one voiceover. The second episode not to include a voice-over is the following episode, When Alcohol Is Involved. Song Covers Let it be slushie.png Build me up, buttercup slushie.png I kissed a girl slushie.png Nothin' on you slushie.png One way or another slushie.png The only exception slushie.png Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Released Episodes Category:2012 Episodes